


Taking In Strays

by Katsudonace



Series: A Collection of Strays [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, amputation mention, three-legged cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudonace/pseuds/Katsudonace
Summary: Keith lives a simple life working in his brother's gym while competing in MMA matches on the side. He goes to work. He comes home. Sometimes, he goes to matches. It's a good routine. That is until he runs into Lance, his neighbor and the weird cat guy of the building. He catches Lance sneaking in a kitten, and a spur of the moment decision changes Keith's life more than he could imagine.





	Taking In Strays

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the first place winner, [lanceystan](http://lanceystan.tumblr.com/), of [my main's](http://keithphantom.tumblr.com/) 500 follower giveaway. Lanceystan wanted Keith and Lance to not be in a relationship yet adopt a kitten together.
> 
> Huge thanks to [angst-in-space](http://angst-in-space.tumblr.com/) for betaing! You are honestly the love of my life. No joke.

It was late when Keith got home from his shift at Shiro’s gym. He was sweaty after teaching the MMA class and getting a bit of training in himself before his next big competition at the end of this month, so his clothes were drenched, sticking to his back as he climbed the stairs to his apartment on the third floor. It was a little extra work out after the long walk home, which he didn’t mind. If he was going to be at his best, then he was going to have to work his hardest.

Keith made his way to his apartment, 3C, yawning, ready to fall into bed without even changing out of his workout clothes, a shower and some fresh clothes could wait until he felt a little more human. He had made it to his door and was about to get out his keys from the pocket of his hoodie when the elevator dinged. The doors opened to reveal a guy Keith had never seen before.

The guy was cute, if Keith was being honest. He had on an oversized, green parka, which he was holding oddly around the chest. It was hard not to stare at his features, taking them all in, even though Keith felt a little creepy watching him so closely. The guy didn’t seem to notice, though, as he moved to 3A, which was directly across from Keith’s, and began unsuccessfully fiddling with the bag at his side. While he did that, something strange happened, his jacket meowed.

It wasn’t his place to say anything. Keith never got involved with his neighbors, barely even met any. Still, he moved to face the guy, who was still searching through his bag. “Hey,” Keith said, and the guy practically jumped. He bit his lip, holding in a laugh as the guy slowly turned towards Keith with a mortified look on his face. “Your jacket just meowed.”

“Did it? I didn’t notice! I must be hungry!” The jacket meowed again, but with more of an irate, frustrated tone. There was some rustling, and the outline of tiny paws appeared, drawing attention to the small lump that the guy was trying to hide. “Would you believe that I had a stomach condition?”

“Come on, I’m not an idiot.” Keith motioned toward the lump under the jacket. It then hissed, pounding repeatedly against the fabric, attempting to escape its cloth prison. He had to give whatever it was credit for being so spirited. “I know that there’s an animal under there. You might as well fess up.”

“Fine...” The guy removed a black kitten with a tuft of white fur on its head from under his jacket with a sigh. The kitten was small enough that he could hold it with one hand. It seemed happy now that it wasn’t underneath all that fabric, and Keith could hear contented purring coming from it. He also couldn’t help but notice that the kitten only had three legs. “Just don’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Oh, I know who you are now. Lance, right?” It wasn’t that Keith had ever met him, but he saw the warning on the door. Everyone in the building knew about the cat guy from 3A. “You’re at capacity. I saw the warning the landlord issued you. You know you could be evicted, right? You really going to risk everything for a cat?”

“She’s not _just_ a cat.” Lance hugged her to his chest, finger stroking her tiny head. The kitten didn’t seem to know that she was close to losing a home as she purred gently under the touch. “She’s a damsel in distress, and I’m her knight in shining armor.” He lifted her a little higher, so he could kiss the top of her head. “You can’t expect me to just abandon her.”

“I’m not going to lie for you,” Keith insisted. “No matter how cute she is, if I lie, I could get evicted, too, and I’m not willing to risk that.” He sighed, though, feeling a pang of sympathy for the kitten. “Can’t you just take her to a shelter or something? I’m sure that she’d get just as much attention there as she would here.”

“I know I could, but Mullet, she needs a proper home,” Lance said, fingers moving to stroke under the cat’s chin now. “All her siblings have one. Unlike the others, her leg was mangled before she was rescued and needed to be amputated... She’s lucky to be alive, but because she has only three legs, no one wanted her. I don’t think it’s fair to just abandon her because of that.”

The answer surprised Keith, and without permission, he moved closer, a hand reaching out to stroke the kitten’s fur. She purred, arching into his hand. A small smile appeared on his face, unable to help finding her adorable. It was then that Keith noticed that Lance was staring at him with an eyebrow raised curiously. “How’d her leg get mangled?” Keith asked in attempt to make conversation and not seem weird for randomly petting the kitten.

“I don’t know. I wasn’t the one who found her. Some people brought them in after they found them all abandoned and huddled together in a back alley.” Lance looked down at the kitten in his arm. “When I did the surgery, though, it looked like maybe she got into a fight. It looked bitten up and snapped in some places. Like I said, she’s lucky to be alive. She held on, though. I’m really proud of her.”

Lance smiled in a soft and endearing way that made Keith’s heart pound. He seemed to genuinely care for the well-being of the kitten. It was hard not to be attached to someone willing to take in strays, especially since Keith was one himself. “I’ll take her.” The words spilled out of Keith’s mouth before he even knew what he was saying.

Blinking rapidly, Lance looked at Keith with wide eyes. His jaw slightly dropped open. “What?” he asked in a small voice, utter disbelief coloring the word. If Lance hadn’t just spoke about no one wanting to adopt the kitten, Keith might have been offended by his reaction since everyone always seemed to assume the worst of him.

“I said I’ll take her in,” Keith repeated, slower this time. “She needs a home, and you’re at capacity. It’s better than risking her getting kicked out, isn’t it?” He slowly pulled the kitten away from Lance, bringing her up so that he could cradle her in his arms. “Besides, I’ve never had a pet before. It might be kind of nice not to come home to an empty apartment for once.”

The smile on Lance’s face brightened until it felt like Keith was staring into the sun. “Yeah? She’ll be your first pet? Do you want me to help?” he asked, suddenly bouncing and energetic. “I’m a vet, if you didn’t guess already, so you can just ask me anything. In fact, do you want me to lend you some supplies until you can get your own? Oh, and you should know, because of the wound, she has an infection and has some medication that she needs to take.”

“Uh, yeah,” Keith said, eyes flickering nervously, not certain what question to answer first. “I can take care of her, even if she’s sick. I doubt it will be that much trouble.” He glanced down at the kitten in his arms. “And if you wouldn’t mind helping me out a bit. I have no idea what I’m doing, so some guidance would be nice.”

“Yeah, sure!” Lance exclaimed. He reached into his bag, pulling out a pill bottle and a set of keys. “Here, you need to give her these oral antibiotics every twelve hours. I gave her a pill at seven, so she doesn’t have to take it again until morning. I didn’t see any allergic reactions, but just keep on the lookout for any swelling, hives, shortness of breath. The usual. Oh!” Lance’s eyebrows raised into his hairline. “I can just put the pill bottle in with everything else when I bring over the other supplies! I’ll be right back!”

Excitedly, Lance unlocked his door then disappeared into his apartment, closing the door behind him. Keith looked down at the kitten in his arms. “I guess you’re mine now,” he said, and she mewed at him. He frowned, not exactly sure why he’d agreed to take on a cat. Keith wasn’t even sure he liked cats since he’d never had a pet before. “Let’s get you inside.”

Continuing with what he was doing, Keith balanced the kitten in one hand while he used his other to unlock his door. He walked in, contemplating locking it behind him, but it’d be a pain to lock it just to have to reopen it again for Lance, so he let it be. As soon as Keith placed her down, the kitten looked around curiously, mewing softly as it puttered around shakily on the floor.

Keith watched her out of the corner of his eye as he went into the kitchen, which was only separated from his living room by an island counter. He grabbed a water out of the fridge, thirsty after his workout. Normally, he’d be ambling to his bed to pass out right now, but he knew he had to wait for Lance to return.

As Keith drank his water, the kitten scampered over to him, staring up at him again. “You need something?” he asked, feeling a bit stupid talking to a cat. She mewed at him, and he had no idea what that meant. His eyes fell to the bottle in his hand. “Uh, you thirsty? Can I give you tap water? Is that healthy for you in your condition?”

The kitten only mewed again. Keith sighed and went to his cabinet, pulling out a shot glass. He filled it with some water from the sink and then put it down, smiling as she began to lap at it. She was cute, Keith had to give her that, and life had given her a bad start, which was something Keith could relate with, so he gave into the urge and scratched behind her ear. Her fur was soft against his fingertips, and she purred softly as he petted her.

Keith continued to pet her, even as the door opened. Lance invited himself in with a few reusable grocery bags in his hand. He grinned at Keith and the kitten, making blush appear on Keith’s cheeks. Withdrawing his hand quickly, Keith got to his feet, forcing a cough. He shifted awkwardly as Lance made his way to the island counter where Keith was, standing next to him. Up close, Keith could see every detail of Lance’s face, making him wonder how he missed the cute guy living two feet away.

“Okay, so, the pills, and I wrote down the instructions,” Lance said, taking the bottle and a piece of paper. “She’s been good so far, but if you need any help giving it to her, let me know. I’ll come over. I’m like a cat whisperer.” He grinned, seemingly genuinely excited that Keith was taking care of this cat. “Then we have litter. I didn’t have an extra box, but!” He pulled out a cardboard box lined with newspaper and a large baggie filled with chunky, grey sand. “This will do until you can get to the store, though I’d go sooner rather than later.” Then Lance revealed another baggie filled with brown pellets. “This is the kitten food we’ve been feeding her. I wrote down the brand. If it’s too expensive, I included instructions on how to help her switch.”

Keith picked up the piece of paper and turned it over, seeing that there was a lot written down in barely legible handwriting. “Your number isn’t on here,” Keith said as he stared at it. Glancing up, he could see Lance’s face beginning to turn bright red. “I mean, if I need to reach you to ask questions about the cat.” Keith’s face burned, and he rubbed at the back of his neck. “You’re a vet, aren’t you?”

“Right, I am, ha, forgot.” Lance laughed nervously, but he took the piece of paper and grabbed a pen out of the bag. He quickly scrawled two phone numbers into the top left corner of the paper. “The first number is the number of the clinic where I work, so if you need to take her in and get shots, just call, we’ll set something up. The second is my cell number, if there’s an emergency, just give it a ring, I’ll be right over.”

There was still red in Lance’s cheeks as he passed the paper back to Keith. He saw Lance’s name written above the numbers, which reminded him that he never introduced himself. “I’m Keith, by the way. Your neighbor, Keith Kogane, which you know because you’re in my apartment.” He glanced away, hating how lame he sounded. “I’ll make sure to make use of these numbers, for cat purposes, of course.”

“Of course,” Lance said with a nod of his head. “I’m Lance McClain, but I guess you knew that, too.” He blushed, glancing off to the side as he stuck his hands in his pockets. “But, it’s whatever, the rent is cheap, so I can’t complain.” Shrugging his shoulders, Lance shifted his gaze to the kitten. “Speaking of names, you give her one yet?”

“Oh,” Keith said, glancing down at the kitten. She’d moved from drinking to exploring Keith’s apartment, cautiously surveying her surroundings. The way she looked kind of reminded him of his brother, Shiro, and she was tough like his brother, too. But he knew Shiro would kill him if he named the cat after him. “Uh, it’s Kuro.”

“Kuro?” Lance repeated thoughtfully. “I like it. I’ll make sure to put that on the paperwork I brought over. I’ve got her tags for her shots. You’ll want to get her an identification tag when you go out.” He reached into the bag and pulled out a folder. “But you can just get that at the pet store when you go pick up your supplies.”

Keith watched as Lance opened the folder and watched him fill out the mostly blank adoption form, scratching out the places where he’d put his own personal information to replace it with Keith’s. It made him feel a little bad that Lance couldn’t keep her. “You know,” he said, as he watched Lance fill in the form. “You live right next door. If you want, you can come visit her sometimes.”

That seemed to be the right thing to say as Lance grinned widely. “Yeah! I would!” Lance bit his lip, tapping his finger against the counter as his mood sobered. “But you might end up regretting it. I know I can get pretty annoying.” He shrugged his shoulder. “I know what everyone says about me. I’m not stupid.”

“They’re wrong.” Keith leaned forward, resting his elbow on the counter and put his chin in his hand so he could stare at Lance. “I don’t think you’re annoying. You’re...” Keith trailed off taking a sip of water as he thought, trying to think of a word other than ‘cute’. “You’re nice,” he settled on, though it wasn’t the best choice. “Come over whenever. I mean it.”

“Sure.” The grin was back, which made Keith happy. “I’ll bring dinner or something.” Lance looked over Keith’s shoulder at the time that was displayed on the microwave. “I mean, it’s pretty late, so I doubt you have time to eat before hitting the hay. And I usually get in a lot earlier than this. Was kind of waiting for the landlord to fall asleep before I snuck in.”

Keith usually stopped to get fast food after he helped Shiro close the gym, but it was hard to say no to Lance’s offer. “Yeah, I’ll probably get home sooner, too, since I won’t be stopping to pick something up. My brother has been telling me that I should stop eating so much fast food, even if I do burn a lot of calories a day, so a home-cooked meal would be nice.”

“What do you do that makes you burn a lot of calories?” Lance asked, a small purr in his voice that reminded Keith of the cats Lance loves so much. And now that Keith thought on it, Lance did seem like a cat, from the wide smirk on his face and playful glint in his eyes as he took in Keith. “You a personal trainer or something?”

“Or something. I teach MMA classes at my brother’s gym, and sometimes I compete in tournaments.” Keith felt a tugging on the pantleg of his sweats, and he looked down to see Kuro chewing on the frayed hem. He reached down and picked her up, thinking that maybe he could get used to having a cat. “And didn’t you come over here to show me something?”

Lance’s eyes were on Kuro, smiling at the kitten. He didn’t seem to realize Keith had said something for a moment, until he blinked and came back to the conversation. “Hm? Oh! Right, I came over to give you supplies and show you how to care for a cat! Yeah, sorry!” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Guess I just like to talk.”

“It’s fine. I like it when you talk,” Keith said, finding that he meant it. Lance blushed and chuckled, but he didn’t reply. Instead, he hastily grabbed the supplies off the counter, fumbling a bit, as he made his way to the other side of the room with what Lance had explained was the temporary litter box. Keith watched him for a moment, before following with Kuro.

The explanation that Lance gave went quicker than Keith had wanted, and it wasn’t long before he had explained everything there was about owning a cat. It was a lot to take in, but Lance explained it so well that it was hard not to hang on his every word. In fact, he was sad when Lance was saying good-bye and leaving for his own apartment, not that Keith said anything.

As soon as Lance left, Keith found that he couldn’t stay awake any longer. He’d been able to keep himself up while Lance was over with his exuberant amount of energy, but now that he was gone, Keith felt drained. So, he put Kuro down to do what kittens do, whatever that was, and shuffled towards the bed, face planting on it before rolling onto his back to get comfortable.

Keith closed his eyes, ready to pass out, when he heard mewing and the sound of claws digging into fabric. He opened one eye to see Kuro climbing up his comforter onto the bed. She padded her way over to him and then climbed up onto his chest. Her paws kneaded into his hoodie, and he could feel her claws against his skin, but eventually she settled down, purring as she curled on him. “Good kitty,” he said as he stroked her fur, yawning softly before falling asleep.

* * *

As Lance promised, he returned each day after that with food, and over the next few weeks, Keith found himself enjoying the visits. He didn’t care if Shiro teased him about his change in personality, since he was excited to get off work for once. It was odd, but before Kuro and Lance, his apartment hadn’t felt like home, only the gym sort of did because that was where his brother worked.

Keith thought that meant maybe everything was getting better, that maybe life was going to give him a break for once, but he was wrong. The end of the month came along with the tournament, and now here he sat, broken, bruised with Kuro’s claws kneading painfully into his chest through the thin shirt he was wearing. That wasn’t even the worst of it, though. His pride hurt more than anything else.

A knock at the door pulled him from his self-pity, and he’d almost forgotten about Lance. It was tempting to just turn him away or stay silent to pretend like he wasn’t home, but he was hungry, and he knew Lance came bearing gifts. “It’s open,” Keith called out to Lance. “Just let yourself in, okay?”

The door opened, revealing Lance on the other side. He was looking down, locking the door with one hand while he balanced the plastic container holding Keith’s food with the other. “You really need to lock the door, Mullet. What if it hadn’t been-?” Lance looked up, eyes widening as he took in Keith’s appearance. “Man, you look like Hell,” Lance said with a low whistle.

“I feel like Hell,” Keith replied, letting his head fall back onto the couch. He brought up a hand to card his fingers through Kuro’s fur, finding it was relaxing. “It’s nothing that I haven’t felt before. The bruises will heal, same with the cuts.” He closed his eyes, wondering what was taking Lance so long to get to the couch. “So, don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lance repeated with a snort. Keith heard the fridge open and then close with a bang. Opening his eyes, Keith saw Lance in the kitchen with an ice pack in his hand. “You think I’m just not going to worry when you look like that?” he asked as he began to make his way to the couch. “You clearly don’t know me very well.”

Lance sighed and set down Keith’s dinner on the table before he settled next to Keith on the couch. He leaned in close, putting the ice pack over Keith’s eye, his lips thin while his eyes flickered over Keith’s other bruises. “You sure like taking care of strays, huh?” Keith couldn’t stop from asking. “You going to try to adopt me, too?”

“Maybe,” Lance said with a chuckle. He reached his other hand up, using his thumb to prod at a bruise on his cheek. Keith sucked in breath, trying not to stare into Lance’s eyes. He did find himself leaning into the gentle touch, though. “How did you even get these? Is MMA fighting really this violent?”

Keith winced at the question, pulling back. “It’s not from MMA. Don’t worry about it.” He grabbed at the ice pack, and Lance let him take it without much fuss. Keith then set it aside, feeling that the bruise didn’t need any more icing. “This was just me being stupid.” Leaning back, Keith sighed, unsure what he wanted to say about the matter. “I usually do something, but today I decided not to do something, and they decided to teach me a lesson.”

“That doesn’t sound sketchy at all.” Lance rested his head against his arm while turning his body so that he was leaning on his side. He placed his hand on Kuro, scratching behind her ears. Kuro began to purr under Lance’s touch, which sent vibrations through Keith’s chest. “Are you in some kind of trouble?”

“I’m fine, Lance,” he said, smiling a bit. “I’m really not a stray you need to take care of. I’ve been getting by fine on my own for a while now. I’ve been in trouble for as long as I can remember.” He took a deep breath, finding something comforting about Kuro purring on his chest, and Lance being nearby. “This isn’t anything new.”

“Hey, Mullet, don’t be stupid. Just because you’ve been getting along fine on your own doesn’t mean people can’t worry about you.” His hand moved to where Keith had been lazily stroking Kuro and took Keith’s hand into his. “You don’t have to tell me what’s going on. I don’t even know if I can help, but if you’re in trouble, you don’t have to go through it alone.”

“I-” Keith glanced down at their hands, uncertain what to do. It’d seemed like forever since he had someone hold his hand, and even longer having someone care about him the way his brother did. “I used to be-” He shrugged his shoulders. “I used to be in a gang, sort of. I’d street fight for money, but I might as well have been one of the members. Shiro found me, said he could help me get out of that life. He took me in. He became my brother.”

Lance watched him quietly, eyebrows knitted together in concern. When he didn’t say anything, only turned his hand to lace their fingers together, Keith continued, “And he did. He did get me out. I started working out, helping around the gym, and started competing. I was good, maybe too good. They saw I was making money, good money, so some of the old gang came around asking for money. Like an idiot, I gave it to them. Every time I won, I’d give it to them. I guess I felt bad. Kept hoping that maybe it would give them a chance like I had.” He sighed and shook his head. “This time, though, I couldn’t. I said no. So, a beating ensued.”

Eyes flickering down to their hands, Lance remained silent, frowning slightly. “I don’t think you’re an idiot,” he said, after what seemed to be an eternity. “I get it. You wanted to give them a chance like Shiro gave you a chance. It was really nice of you. They were the ones who took advantage of your kindness. You shouldn’t feel stupid for trying to reach out to them.” Lance gave Keith’s hand a squeeze. “But I have to ask, what made you say no this time?”

“I kind of didn’t care about the money before, but... Well, I was thinking, the money I got from winning, that could go towards getting a prosthetic leg for Kuro.” Keith frowned, staring down at their fingers, finding that he loved the way his hand fit in Lance’s. “It was all that I could think about when I was confronting them. I needed this money for Kuro. I feel like I let her down by getting into a fight like this over her.”

Lance reached out his other hand, placing it on Keith’s wrist to begin kneading at the pulse point. A small gasp escaped Keith, surprised at how nice Lance’s fingers felt as they pressed into his flesh. “You didn’t let her down.” He offered Keith a comforting smile. “You gave her a home when no one else would. She loves you. I don’t think she’d be upset that you got into a fight because of her.”

“You were willing to give her a home.” Keith wanted to lean in, but Kuro was too comfortable on his chest, instead he pulled his hand from Lance to grab at the back of his neck to encourage him to come forward. “You were going to risk everything to give her a home.” Feeling brave, he let his fingers play with hair at the nape of Lance’s neck, enjoying the red that blossomed on his cheeks. “You’re really kind, did you know that? Stupidly kind, selflessly kind. I don’t really understand it.”

“Yeah, I think you’re just being biased. I’m not that nice.” Though, despite complaining, Lance didn’t pull away, instead allowing Keith to guide him closer. He awkwardly put a hand on Keith’s chest, also not wanting to wake Kuro, it seemed. “Though, don’t get me wrong, I _am_ enjoying the compliments. Feel free to continue.”

“You’re cute,” Keith said, pressing his forehead against Lance’s. The angle hurt because they both were trying not to disturb Kuro, but he liked being this close to Lance, close enough to see every detail of his face. “You’re a great cook, but that might be because I’m used to take-out and Shiro’s cooking. Also-”

However, before Keith could finish, Lance’s lips were against his. It wasn’t one of the best kisses, mostly because of the way Lance had to lean over Kuro to get at Keith’s mouth, which caused her nails to dig into Keith’s chest. That didn’t mean it was unpleasant. Keith liked the way Lance fit against him. Also, he liked the way he felt, not only physically. Lance felt more like home than anything ever did in Keith’s life.

When the kiss ended, Lance’s cheeks were flushed. “I’ve been wanting to do that since you adopted Kuro,” he confessed, bringing a hand up to caress Keith’s cheek. Keith leaned into the touch, humming softly. “You know, before that day, I didn’t even think you liked cats. I pegged you as a fish person, if anything.”

“I wasn’t really an anything until Kuro.” Keith looked down at the ball of fluff curled on his chest with a smile. “Though, I’ve got to admit, I might be becoming a cat person.” He let the fingers he had in Lance’s hair, shift higher so that he could comb his fingers through it. “I can’t wait to meet the other cats that you have.”

Lance pulled away suddenly, eyes wide. “Keith, we can’t get together!” His eyes glanced down at Kuro. “If we do, we might move in together, and then we’ll be over the cat limit again!” He bit at his lip with a pout. “I can’t get rid of one of my babies. They need me.” His lips pursed, and it was hard for Keith to tell if he was being serious. “Think of our children.”

“If we get serious, we’ll get an apartment with a higher cat limit, dumbass.” Wanting to do this properly, he picked up Kuro, who mewled angrily at being lifted from her favorite sleeping spot. He set her aside on the coffee table, next to his untouched food. “But we’ll worry about it then. Right now, let’s just enjoy this.”

Keith pushed at the back of Lance’s neck, encouraging him to get close again. Lance did, easing himself onto Keith’s chest to draw him into another kiss. It was better this time without Kuro between them. The kiss deepened, and Keith slid his hand underneath Lance’s shirt, hand pressing against his taut stomach. Lance’s lips parted, but instead of what Keith was expecting, he burst out laughing, pressing his head against Keith’s chin.

“Your cat,” Lance said, pointing up at his back between fits of giggles. Keith looked past Lance’s head to see that Kuro had climbed back up on the couch and had curled on Lance’s back to continue with her nap. Unable to stop himself, Keith started to laugh, too. It added to what Keith had felt before. There was no doubt in his mind. Lance and Kuro were home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my writing journal at [KatsudonAce](https://katsudonace.tumblr.com/) or on my main at [Keithphantom](http://keithphantom.tumblr.com/).


End file.
